User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep! Possibe Title Change Hey, there. I read on Wikipedia that the episode "3 Acts of God" has been changed to "Meg's Revenge." Now, I am not sure if this is true or not, and I know that you hate Wikipedia with a vengeance, but I would like to see if this is true before you/I put the title change into the episode. It had a reference to this website http://cocatalog.loc.gov/cgi-bin/Pwebrecon.cgi?DB=local&Page=First, by the way. ~Curious Poker Chip 3:24 p.m. May 30th, 2012 (Pacific) Since we already have one Meg holdover in "A Fistful of Meg", I would suspect that would be more realistic but I'll look into that. --Buckimion (talk) 22:28, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Edit: The link and registration number only goes to the "3 Acts of God" without proving a name change. Highly suspect. --Buckimion (talk) 22:43, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Edit 2: Yup. A vandal simply slipped by and changed the name without changing the proof of link. --Buckimion (talk) 22:59, May 30, 2013 (UTC) That's what I thought. ~Curious Poker Chip 4:47 p.m. May 30th, 2013 (Pacific) Let me know where I can post and event or any ideas..Thanks Fanboards come and go too often for me to bother with these days. One that is "active" is the "No Homers Club" which is primary Simpsons focused by has a large section for other animation including Family Guy, although that is more of an anti-fan board as most posts tend to bash recent episodes. --Buckimion (talk) 15:00, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Question on edit reverted by Buckimion Why did you revert User: 68.229.239.155's contribution to the family guy wiki? He just put a fact about George Bush. P.S.: I ain't really dissapointed or anything but that's just a question that I was wondering about when I observed that page. Also why did you protect it? Nobody was really vandalising it or anything, so it's all right. Thanks! 15:32, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Joe The entry would be a matter of debate and reeks of personal agenda, something forbidden in our editing policy on your talk page. If you wish to make such an assertion, take it to wikipedia as it has no value for our purpose. --Buckimion (talk) 01:02, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Unclear I'm a little confused. I fixed some spelling/grammar errors - examples such as: *1980's → 1980s *athelete → athlete *refrencing → referencing *as as → as *villian → villain The reason for the detailed edit summaries is to avoid the need for review. Using _ to represent a space in file names is unnecessary, but technically not hurting anything. Just trying to help out here, was looking something up after an episode and found a spelling error, decided to look for more. Of course, it's your prerogative to revert all those edits, I'm just used to admins/communities being happy to have the help, so I apologize if you are not. I will refrain from further editing. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 11:47, June 7, 2013 (UTC)